


Art for 'The Making Of'

by numberthescars



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberthescars/pseuds/numberthescars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my fanart for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01">Emmagrant01's</a> fantastic story of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Making Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474757) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



Cover art:

******

******


	2. The Kiss




	3. Chapter 6 and 7 illustrations

  


******

"Could be dangerous."

******


	4. Chapter 9 illustrations

******

 

******

"Why am I always the naked one when we have these talks?"

"I don't mind."

******


	5. Chapter 10 illustrations

******

"I'm sure Mycroft will be quite happy to know all of that."   
"Shit. Why didn't you tell me!"

******


	6. Chapter 11 illustration

 

******

It was the first morning, in a way. The first of many.

******

**Author's Note:**

> Image credits: _listal, fanpop, 123rf, and shutterstock for reference photos._
> 
> For more commentary and a "work-in-progress" gif, see my 'The Making Of" art masterpost [on LJ here](http://numberthescars.livejournal.com/22041.html).


End file.
